The Formation of Sin
by moonloonstar
Summary: First you weaken the material. Then you pour it into the mold, start out slow so there are no bubbles or blemishes. Wait for it to temper and cool. Finally, behold the sword in hand, for it will neither bend nor break. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE/JUST IN CASE


**_This was my first idea for a fan fiction, but i just couldn't seem to get the writing to work. I finally have the chapter at a decent level. remember, the next chapters will be longer and even better! even more so if you review(: _**

**_Hope_****_you like the chappie~ _**

**Chapter One: The Mold in the Making**

Al looked down at the bloody body with the newly promoted Brigadier General Mustang. The victim, a forty-three year old tailor, had been found this morning by one of his customers. His shop had been torn to pieces, and his body was sitting in the middle of all the destruction, brutally mutilated with bloody wounds visible all over the mangled corpse, especially on the chest.

Mustang sighed, "That's the third one this week. It's the same guy alright; the heart's been cut out… as usual."

As Al carefully examined the scene, he couldn't help but wonder: when had things gotten so bad? Everyone had thought that the trouble would be finally over when Ed defeated Father a year ago. At first, life had gotten better. Al got his body back, Ed had his arm back, and Mustang even got his eyesight retuned to him by Doctor Marcoh. Life was relatively peaceful, or as peaceful as life could get with Edward and Winry in the same house. Sure, Ed couldn't use his alchemy anymore, but as Ed had said "Who even needs alchemy when I've got my friends and family?"

Mustang had been working hard with Scar to rebuild Ishval and turn it into a trading point between Amestris and Xing. Ling had become Emperor, but he still would randomly pop by and harass Ed for food. True to his promise to Mei, he spared her family and all the others and was working to turn Xing into a democracy. Though he faced fierce opposition from some of the Xingese noblemen, he was slowly succeeding with the support of the people on his side. Ed and Al moved in to live with Granny Pinako, and Winry had become a well known auto mail maker.

Yes, everything had been perfect up until… probably when Ed suddenly disappeared a few months ago. No, it was before that. A few weeks before he disappeared, Ed had slowly started to draw away everyone. He kept to his room all the time, and he was moody and practically silent the few times he did come out for food and water. Al had even caught Ed talking to himself once when he had walked into Ed's room (which was worrying; how had Ed not noticed him?), but when he questioned Ed about the incident, he brushed it off with a fake smile saying that he was fine. Then, Edward just vanished. There was no sign of him anywhere. Al had become the Soul Alchemist to try to find his brother, but so far, he hadn't had any luck.

Then, the murders started. Just a few weeks after Ed's disappearance, reports of people being found brutally murdered in their homes or workplaces came flooding in. There seemed to be no relation between the victims except for two things: They had all been so cut up they were a barely recognizable mass of blood and guts, and… all of them were missing their hearts. No one could find a single trace of the mysterious killer, even with all the state alchemists available on the case. They hadn't found a single clue as to who could be a suspect.

Al sighed, if only Ed were here, Ed definitely would have already have caught the guy!

"Let's go Alphonse, there's nothing new to see here," he heard Mustang say.

Alphonse turned around and was about to walk away from the bloody and depressing scene when something caught his eye. A flutter of scarlet red cloth overlooked by the police (they were in a tailor shop after all, and the shop was completely torn up; there was torn cloth everywhere). Al went up and grabbed it from where it had snagged on a nail. He barely suppressed a gasp when he realized what it was. Th-this was part of Ed's coat sleeve! He was sure of it, no one else wore a coat this bright red (at least, not that he knew of), and the tailor didn't own any cloth of this material. (Why?) There was even that one ink stain (from when an angry Winry threw an ink pot at Ed because her wrench was out of reach) on it that they couldn't wash off.

Al blanched; what was a piece of Ed's coat doing here? The body couldn't Ed's. It was way too big, and the brown hair color was miles off from Ed's gold.

"Ed wouldn't allow himself to be killed like this without signs of a tough fight. He's too strong," Al told himself.

Suddenly, Al thought of something. His brother had definitely been here very recently, but he wasn't the victim. Could Ed be the mysterious murderer?

"No!" Al shook his head. "There's no way Ed would kill someone. He refused to kill people to make a Philosopher's stone, so then why would he start now?" However, a darker part of Al said, "The murders started just after Ed left. Ed's coat is somehow here. Ed was acting str- NO! What am I thinking! Ed isn't the murderer!

"Oy, Alphonse, I just got a call, we've got a suspect, are you coming?" barked Mustang, disrupting Al from his thought

"Of course…" Al trudged to the car with dark thoughts and heavy feet.

_**Review, review, review! Please! I will give cookies to everyone! (I'll get those who are allergic to chocolate/ Gluten a harem of the characters of their choice ) Hope to hear from y'all soon~**_


End file.
